


This began from out textbooks

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper
Summary: Gajeel never studies and Levy decides to do something about it...





	This began from out textbooks

The exam period was a mess for every teenager. People were running up and down the hallways, looking for the teachers who hadn’t let them know exactly what they had to study yet. Others were desperately trying to protest against this specific law that obliged both the students and the teachers to go through this hell, since they had to study about forty pages at each lesson. They also had to pass sixteen classes within a month, which meant that they would be in a state of complete chaos. Those who had been studying all year would definitely stand out of the crowd.

Apparently, Levy was one of those people who organized her time perfectly and knew what to do within this endless pile of work. She had a plan ready for the time she needed for each lesson and how much free time she would have left to relax. On the other hand, Gajeel, her best friend, was an absolute madness as far as it came to studying. He was completely disorganized and waited till the last minute to study barely enough to pass the class. And, no matter how indifferent he seemed about it, he secretly admired Levy for being able to pull through all this.

Levy couldn’t stand watching her friend go through his school life like this. Every year, she took the initiative and approached him in order to help, but he always refused. Maybe he didn’t feel like he was cut out for being good at school, or that the results would be good if he studied. Either way, she was going to do the same thing this year as well. 

“Gajeel, if I ask you to study with me, will you say no?”  


“Don’t you get tired of asking me the same question every year, shorty?”  


“No, I don’t. I’d love it if I could actually help you with this. Besides, studying can be less boring if you do it with company. What do you say?”  


“Ah, fine. I’ve got nothing better to do anyway. When do we start?” Levy couldn’t believe that he had actually said yes. She had no idea how this sudden change of heart had come up, but she wasn’t going to question it. Instead, she took Gajeel’s hand and they walked to her house, since their classes were over for the day. After they relaxed a bit from this tiring day at school, they started with history.

At first, Gajeel seemed interested at all the historical events that Levy passionately explained, yet it didn’t take too long for him to get bored. 

“Oi, shrimp, is this enough for today? I am exhausted…”  


“How could this be enough, idiot? We’ve only been studying for thirty minutes! We can take a short break if you want, but we have to keep studying if you want to pass.”  


“Well, if I need to study that badly in your opinion, then I should have a motive to do so.”  


“What do you mean, Gajeel?”  


“If I manage to study for the entire day, then go out with me.” Levy immediately blushed. This suggestion was out of the blue and it sure caught her off-guard, making her lose her words and stare at him without a reaction. That discouraged him, making him turn his head and pretend this was a joke, while trying to look like he was about to continue studying.

“I-” she paused for a second. “I would love to go out with you…”  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
